The invention relates to a method for heating a strip-shaped carrier in an oven. The invention also relates to a device provided with an oven for heating a strip-shaped carrier.
One such conventional method and device are disclosed in European Patent No. EP 0,658,081 in which a strip-shaped carrier provided with components is passed through an oven. The components are placed in a soldering compound on the carrier, which soldering compound is melted in the oven and subsequently solidifies, thereby fixing the components on the strip-shaped carrier. Both upstream and downstream of the oven, the strip-shaped carrier is placed in a loop so as to form buffers with devices placed upstream and downstream of the buffers. The buffers compensate for irregularities in the conveyance of the strip-shaped carrier through the oven. Also, during a malfunction the buffers make the oven move relative to the component placement device situated upstream of said oven. The oven is movable in order to prevent overheating of the strip-shaped carrier present in the oven. Switching off the conventional oven in the event of a malfunction is not considered a viable solution because the oven cools down slowly.
What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus and a methodology that may address at least one if not more of the deficiencies that afflict conventional practice, as previously described. For example, an object of the invention is to provide: (a) a method by means of which a strip-shaped carrier can be heated in an oven in a simple manner; and (b) a device by means of which a strip-shaped carrier is easy to heat.